


After the Fact

by When_Arrows_Collide



Series: Random One Shots I've Written [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/pseuds/When_Arrows_Collide
Summary: Under normal circumstances when someone kidnaps you, you tend to fight back as much as possible. Your instincts cause you to do whatever it takes to be free, even it means hurting someone, and run away as far as possible.But in Yuzu Hiiragi’s case, this wasn’t true.Sequel to my story Puppets: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9218459





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Read the prequel first! http://archiveofourown.org/works/9218459

Under normal circumstances when someone kidnaps you, you tend to fight back as much as possible. Your instincts cause you to do whatever it takes to be free, even it means hurting someone, and run away as far as possible. 

But in Yuzu Hiiragi’s case, this wasn’t true.

Why?

Her kidnapper was Yuya Sakaki, her best friend. The blank look on his face had her in tears immediately, and his look of utter devotion when he looked at that blasted Yuri broke her heart. 

Yuya had her arms pinned behind her back and was forcing her to walk forward. Surrounding them was a unit of Obelisk Force duelists. 

Instead of fighting, Yuzu screamed to her lost friend. “Yuya! Yuya! Wake up! What happened to you? Where is that smiling entertainer? You don’t serve anyone! You’re an independent person! Stop listening to that bastard and WAKE UP!” Yuya only held onto her arms tighter, rolling his eyes at her words.

They finally reached their destination, which seemed to be a dungeon in the bottom of Academia. In cells nearby were Ruri, Rin, and Serena, all quiet, watching her struggle against her friend. Yuto and Yugo were leaning against the wall, eyes closed, as if they were tuning out the world around them.

A cell door was thrown open, and Yuya pushed Yuzu inside. He closed the cell door himself, ignoring her cries once again. Yuzu ran to the bars of the cage, and watched as Yuya approached Yuto and Yugo. The Obelisk Force members were long gone, having left immediately after Yuzu had been thrown in her cell.

Yuya leaned into Yuto, and whispered something into his ear. The raven-haired duelist opened his eyes and Yuzu saw Ruri flinch. His eyes were as blank as Yuya’s, but brightened slightly as he smiled at what Yuya said to him. Yugo, blue eyes as blank as the rest, linked his hand with Yuya, and allowed him to whisper whatever he told Yuto. He laughed, completely ignoring the girls surrounding him with watchful eyes.

The door to the dungeon then opened, and a small head with purple hair peeked into the room. All eyes that had been on the boys previously went straight to the fusion counterpart, Yuri. He had the audacity to wink at the girls, before motioning his counterparts forward. They quickly made his way toward him, and Yugo was quick to capture Yuri’s lips with his own – a quick peck on the lips. Yuri locked eyes with Rin, giving her a twisted grin, as left with his counterparts as quickly as he came. 

Ruri screamed. Serena trembled. Rin fainted. And Yuzu? 

She cried. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri had never been more pleased with himself. He wished he could go back, continue to taunt them with their precious friends, and prove how the boys’ hearts, souls, and minds completely belonged to him. 

To his right, Yuya had linked his hand with Yuri’s own, and Yugo was laying on the pendulum duelist’s shoulder. Yuto, who was on Yuri’s left, walked silently beside him, never having been one for physical affection, even in his brainwashed state. 

Yuri lead the boys to his dorm room, a manic smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is up to your imagination...


End file.
